Cacería de Brujas
by Mygale
Summary: Se dice que en algún lugar lejano, una vez, existió un Reino donde una bruja y un príncipe se enamoraron. Más aún, las fuerzas opositoras hicieron todo lo posible para que la magia que detiene el tiempo fuese olvidada, y todos los momentos felices desaparecieran para siempre. Quien llame a éste amor "brujería", no tardará en ver las llamas del odio surgir. Rusia x Bielorrusia.


**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota: **Ésta historia corresponde a un songfic basado en la canción de Vocaloid ambientada en la época Medieval: "Witch Hunt" ("Cacería de Brujas"), interpretada por Rin y Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui y Miku Hatsune. La música y letra originales pertenecen a Suzuki. La traducción al español fue rescatada desde el canal de YouTube de Nicco sàlociN. Créditos a éstos respectivos propietarios de la canción y su letra.

**Importante:** Esta historia no busca ofender a nadie. Por favor, tengan eso en cuenta si luego desean hacer comentarios al respecto.

* * *

Perdido entre trastos olvidados, junto a cosas fuera de uso en un desván, logro por fin encontrar a un fiel amigo de mis jubilosos años en un Reino que se dice alguna vez existió.

¡Largos años lograron envejecerlo! Y su uso mucho lo deterioró. Entre mis manos sostengo lo que queda de un armazón de hojas amarillentas, tinta seca, desgastado cuero viejo y olor a humedad.

Una anticuada libreta donde, con mucha paciencia y a veces dolor, anoté un sinfín de mis memorias de ese mágico lugar.

Un relato en especial sus páginas, y mi memoria, guardan celosamente. Recuerdo con toda claridad cómo fue que aconteció. Si gustas, apróntate y escucha ésta historia de amor fatal.

Aprecia en su totalidad la magia de un amor tan profundo que logró convertir a una bestia en hombre, y derretir un hielo eterno con su calor. Y cómo el egoísmo de un alma perversa logró, sin miramientos, destruirlo todo y aún peor.

**¡Vengan! Acérquense y escuchen esta triste historia  
****¡Vengan! Acérquense y escuchen…  
****Más les vale preparar sus pañuelos.**

En un remoto reino del oriente de Europa, gobernaba un joven príncipe. Desde su más tierna infancia, desconoció completamente lo que era el calor del amor. Gracias a una suerte de trágicas coincidencias, y la mala fama que sin motivo aparente lo rodeaba, Iván Braginsky, nuestro protagonista, creció en soledad.

No obstante, un día, una joven campesina llegó a su reino para cambiarlo todo.

**Parece ser que en algún lugar vivió una bruja  
****Y al parecer, ella y un príncipe se enamoraron**

La conoció en condiciones muy extrañas. Mal no recordaba cómo la vio corriendo, con una cesta llena de pan colgada en su brazo, tratando de alcanzar un pañuelo blanco que una sorpresiva ráfaga de viento había arrebatado de su cabeza, y flotaba a mediana altura varios metros delante de ella.

La cómica escena por largo rato lo mantuvo entretenido, mientras observaba desde el interior de su carroza desde uno de los costados de la plaza principal de su reino. Cuando bajó de ella, a fin de encaminarse a la realización de los trámites que lo habían sacado de su palacio, el velo cayó a sus pies.

En seco, y a tres pasos del de sangre azul, su dueña se detuvo.

En un acto de cortesía, Iván cogió la prenda y la extendió confiadamente a la moza.

— Es tuyo… ¿Cierto? — preguntó inocente.

Ella subió la vista, y sostuvo la de su interlocutor largo rato y en silencio. Antes de responder, una macabra sonrisa extendió sus labios, a la vez que sus ojos brillaron con lascivia. Extendió su mano libre, y la enganchó no sólo a la tela, sino también a los dedos del noble que se habían enroscado en torno a ella.

— Sí. Y ha sido usted muy amable en tomarla antes de que la perdiera.

Ese primer encuentro estuvo marcado por una inicialmente mala primera impresión. Los ojos gélidos de la muchacha, clavados en los suyos, ocasionaron que en la boca del estómago del príncipe naciera una indescriptible sensación de terror nunca antes por él conocida.

Sin embargo, y conforme los segundos pasaban, notó que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y ese terror, poco a poco, subió hasta su pecho y disparó frenéticamente los latidos de su corazón.

**Cuando la magia que detiene el tiempo sea olvidada  
****Los momentos felices ya habrán desaparecido**

—Soy Iván… Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su voz nunca había sonado tan titubeante y perdida. O tal vez fue esa su percepción tras oír con voz segura la firme respuesta de la doncella.

— Natalya Arlovskaya. Y es un gusto conocerte… amor de mi vida.

* * *

¡Cuesta creer que éste inusual encuentro se transformara luego en la base de una historia de amor, que lamentablemente, conociera después la tragedia arrastrada por los celos de una observadora!

Nadie recuerda muy bien su nombre. Más sí las penurias que su intromisión egoísta causó cuando, dispuesta a rescatar al príncipe del maleficio que percibió en los ojos de Natalya ese día, inició una muy peculiar y nunca antes vista campaña de persecución en el reino.

¡No tuvo otro medio! Competir contra ella sería difícil. Sus rasgos latinos, aunque no menos hermosos, no eran rivales para la extraña belleza que radiaba de los atributos caucásicos que con elegancia, fortaleza y extraña delicadeza, portaba orgullosa la mujer de la cesta de panes. O al menos no para el príncipe Iván, quien desde ese día y en extrañas circunstancias, quedó prendado por la muchacha, y a sus parecer no había nada más magnífico que el vivo recuerdo de sus ojos maliciosos y la porcelana con que finamente Dios había construido sus rasgos.

— Lo noto sumamente distraído, majestad— se atrevió a decir un día la joven intrusa, cuando después de la misa había hallado a solas al príncipe en el recibidor principal — No deja usted de suspirar y reír solo estos últimos días.

— ¡Oh, no es nada! — respondió él en una risa — Sólo me encuentro pensativo.

— Si no es molestia saber ¿En qué piensa tanto, su alteza? — inquirió, apartando el capuchón de su sotana blanca bordada con cruces, y descubriendo una larga cabellera morena y ondulada que enmarcaba un rostro trigueño, y a su vez, éste unos ojos vivos y de tono achocolatado — Como para ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a su servidora…

— ¡Siento que Dios me ha sonreído, y a mí, ha enviado a su ángel más bello a visitarme!

Dicha rival resultó ser una de las pastoras del único templo del reino. Secretamente, y desde su privilegiado lugar en el clero real, había observado y amado al príncipe Iván sin tener nunca el valor ni las oportunidades de manifestárselo; además de no contar con la atención ni el cariño que aseguraran que una eventual declaración fuese a ser correspondida por el mutualismo del sentimiento.

Haciendo abusivo uso de su estatus y poder en la Iglesia, la instrusa –y disculpen si de pronto se sienten que soy despectivo llamándola de ésta forma- invitó a los locatarios a indagar en la vida de todas aquellas personas, especialmente mujeres, que a ojos de hombres nobles y poderosos resultaran extrañamente encantadoras.

Natalya, desde luego, fue su principal sujeto de investigación.

Por mucho tiempo no se supo si fueron otra vez las coincidencias las que llevaron a la pastora del templo a dar reiteradas veces con la muchacha en lo que parecía ser un humilde refugio a las afueras del reino, cercano a un espeso y oscuro bosque donde, según se rumoreaba, habitaban escondidas entre los árboles las conocidas y temidas brujas.

— ¡Abra, en nombre del príncipe!

— ¡El príncipe…!— oyó decir desde adentro a la muchacha con la voz cargada en emoción. Más al abrir la puerta de su choza, la belleza eslava no encontraba nada más que a una perfecta desconocida de pie frente a su morada.

— En nombre de Dios y la corona, le pido, señorita, que me deje inspeccionar su casa.

— Desconozco sus intenciones, más no creo que aquí vaya a encontrar algo que despierte su interés— respondió fríamente, dejando que la mujer de sotana ingresara y examinara sus dependencias.

— ¿No guarda amuletos, ungüentos y pociones en su casa?

— Nada de eso.

— Únicamente veo en su pared éste crucifijo de madera— señaló la religiosa con desconfianza.

— Y no encontrará nada ni nadie además de mi Señor Jesucristo que me acompañe en la soledad de mi hogar, sino hasta que mi amado llega a por mí todas las tardes y ambos salimos a caminar.

— Sugiero no ponga en la misma frase el nombre de nuestro Salvador y el del destinatario de sus pasiones, señorita.

— ¡Imposible, considerando lo enorme que es mi amor por él!

Dos o tres fueron las visitas a la residencia de Natalya, más nada halló que pudiese usar para inculpar de algo a quien parecía ser, pese a todo, una campesina común y silvestre. Salvo tal vez el sentimiento de rencor y desconfianza que la inundaba y aumentaba conforme la mujer presentaba una actitud más arrogante y vanidosa en las visitas posteriores.

— Si puedo preguntar ¿Qué es exactamente lo que espera encontrar?

— Algo que me permita demostrar a todo el reino que no es usted una mujer normal.

* * *

**Abrazando la cruz, alzo la vista al cielo azul  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****La voz de mis oraciones ya no se puede oír  
****[Mi devoción ha pasado al olvido.]**

**Si vas a llamar a éste amor "brujería"  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****Deja que despierten las llamas del odio  
****["La muerte se cierne sobre nosotros."]**

* * *

No tardó en llegar la instancia en que la pastora los encontró en uno de los paseos que Natalya había mencionado. Caminaban del brazo, y se miraban sonrientes a los ojos. Los crecientes celos en la religiosa la obligaron a seguir a la feliz pareja, hasta que en un sitio oscuro y solitario, ambos se detuvieron frente a frente.

Con gran dolor, vio las torpes manos del príncipe Iván acomodando el pañuelo responsable de que ambos se hubiesen conocido un nefasto día de otoño, y sus dedos que en un infantil y cariñoso gesto descendieron por el cabello rubio de la chica hasta que sus dedos hallaron el punto exacto para enmarcar en una suave caricia el rostro de su amada.

Esas manos, perfectamente, podrían haberla tocado a ella como tanto soñaba en secreto.

— ¿Cuándo serás tú quien vaya a verme a mi palacio? — preguntó Iván.

— Esperaba que un día de estos me lo pidieras.

— Las puertas de mi morada estarán siempre abiertas a recibirte, como la estuvieron las de mi corazón desde el primer día en que te vi, mi hermosa Natalya.

— Entonces el primer día de ésta semana, ten por seguro, recibirán mi visita.

Sus manos se juntaron en un suave estrujón, y ante la mirada preñada en lágrimas de la observadora, los labios de la doncella y el príncipe coincidieron en un breve y cariñoso beso.

— Se hace tarde, amada mía. Con el dolor de mi alma, debo regresar y dejar nuestra charla hasta nuestra próxima cita.

— Hablas como si fueses a ausentarte por mucho tiempo.

— Mañana hay misa y no podré salir del reino… ¿Por qué no vienes y me haces compañía en el templo?

Tristemente, Natalya respondió:

— Porque las puertas de la Iglesia están cerradas para las de mi clase hace ya mucho tiempo.

Los finos brazos de la doncella rodearon el cuello del príncipe, a la vez que los fuertes de él se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Cuando se separaron, las manos de Natalya se detuvieron encima de la bufanda que siempre portaba el noble, y en seguida, por debajo de ella asomó un colgante en forma de cruz que, si mal no recordaba, la pastora había visto antes pendiendo sobre el pecho de la afortunada.

— ¿Y esto?

— Llévalo contigo y obsérvalo por si, fuera de nuestras citas, deseas recordarme.

— ¿Cómo lograste ponerlo en mi cuello?

— Secretos, amor mío, que no puedo revelarte todavía— contesto ella con tono misterioso.

La clave para la inculpación de Natalya había quedado más que clara para la intrusa.

* * *

**Acérquense, y echen un vistazo al ardiente cielo  
****Acérquense, y no olviden las llamas de la justicia.**

******Parece ser que en algún lugar vivió una bruja  
****Y al parecer, a un príncipe engañó**.

— No entiendo todavía qué motivo nos ha reunido aquí— comentó inocente Iván — ¿Puedes detallar tus intenciones?

En el mismo hall donde a menudo el príncipe y la pastora del templo solían encontrarse, antes del inicio de la santa reunión, ella pidió al noble si podía permanecer tras la retirada de la multitud de feligreses que asistirían. Parecía angustiada.

— Tengo una importante revelación que hacerle, majestad. Acerca de la señorita Natalya…

— ¿Natalya? ¿Qué hay con ella?

— ¿Ha notado usted la alarmante cantidad de hechiceras y brujas que hemos atrapado en éste reino últimamente? — preguntó la intrusa.

— Ah, sí. Deprimente en verdad— respondió vacíamente, a lo que luego, añadió con extraña placidez: — Pero es todo un espectáculo el ver cómo los verdugos en las horcas y hogueras saben poner fin a las vidas de las mujeres que viven de los trucos y engaños.

— Sobre eso, majestad, hay algo que usted debe saber sobre el colgante que lleva en su cuello— señaló, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos — Éste símbolo que pende de la cadena no es otra cosa que uno de los trazos más comúnmente usados por los hechizos que lanzan las brujas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! — rió el príncipe — Natalya me lo dio. Y si ella lo hizo, debe ser…

— Brujería, majestad— interrumpió la religiosa — Éste símbolo es el sello de una poderosa cadena invisible a los ojos de los mortales comunes, que se ciñe a su destino y lo hunde en la desgracia hasta causar su destrucción.

— Es una prueba de su amor— defendió Iván, conservando su apacible sonrisa —Lo último que quisiera Natalya es hacerme daño…

— Ese amor es también un conjuro, majestad… todo lo que usted siente y ha vivido con ella no es otra cosa que el producto de un maleficio del que usted fue víctima en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella…— explicó, fingiendo dramatismo — Lamento decirle, majestad, que he visto tras las máscara que suele ocupar con usted esa bruja. Y no le ama. Busca ganarse su confianza haciéndole pensar que es usted el hombre de su vida, a la vez que ella el ángel que siente que Dios ha enviado para usted… más su verdadero deseo es destruirlo…

Extrañamente, la misma sensación que anteriormente había subido a su pecho y acelerado el ritmo de su corazón, ahora bajaba de vuelta al estómago como una pesada y helada sensación de miedo y asco. El temor de apoderó de Iván, y preso de pánico, con sus propias manos cortó la cadena de la cual oscilaba el pendiente obsequiado por Natalya.

— Ella viene a verme mañana… — susurró entristecido — Conocerá el precio que ha de pagar por haber jugado así conmigo…

**Para aquellos que atrapa con su seductora magia  
****Los momentos felices desaparecen.**

* * *

¡Trágica fue la tarde en que Natalya, deseosa de pasar una agradable tarde en el palacio de su amado, llegó ante su noble presencia! Puesto que emboscada por la guardia real y encarada por el temeroso y sollozante Iván, recibió la peor de las bienvenidas.

— …Confiesa ahora, Natalya…— gimió guturalmente Iván — ¿… Eres… una bruja…?

Incrédula y al borde del llanto, la moza titubeó.

— … Ese… era uno de los secretos… que no podía revelarte…

Furibundo, el príncipe mordió su labio hasta que éste sangró. Extendió su mano hacia la chica, y aprisionó mechones de cabello que gráciles caían hacia la parte delantera de su torso. Las sedosas hebras rubias, por un momento, se enroscaron cuan enredaderas en los dedos del enamorado, y luego, preso del miedo y la desilusión, él tiró de los cabellos de la moza, y la obligó a hincarse.

— ¡I-Iván…! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme…?!— gritó ella, sujetando la mano opresora.

Desde el otro lado del recibidor, sonriendo satisfecha, la pastora del templo observaba con gran emoción cómo Iván, con la mano libre, desenvainaba un cuchillo.

— ¿Vas a…? ¡No, no por favor! ¡No me lastimes, Iván…! ¡Yo te amo!

— … Y yo… creía hacerlo también…

En un rápido movimiento, la larga cascada rubia que conformaba la preciosa cabellera de Natalya quedó reducida apenas a una melena mal cortada que caía desordenada en torno a su rostro bañado en lágrimas de desilusión y amargura.

En seguida, los miembros de la guardia real tomaron a la muchacha por los brazos, y la levantaron bruscamente.

— Mañana al atardecer sentirás el peso de la justicia sobre ti, Natalya…— masculló el príncipe con la voz quebrada, viendo con gran dolor cómo bruscamente sus soldados arrastraban a su amada fuera del palacio —… perdóname…

* * *

Al día siguiente, la multitud provenía de todos los rincones del reino, y se juntaba una vez más en torno a un escenario instalado en medio de la plaza central, donde a un costado se había construido una horca con tres sogas que pendían sobre una trampilla que se accionaba para ser abierta mediante una palanca.

Del otro extremo, imponente y tosca se había levantado una pira que rodeaba una cruz de madera, preparada para sujetar en suspensión al sentenciado. Allí, tras hacer la esperada entrada, los soldados reales instalaron en posición de crucificada a Natalya, quien lucía demacrada de tanto llorar, con algunas magulladuras de golpes en el rostro y los brazos desnudos por la rasgadura de las elegantes ropas con que el día anterior había ido a visitar a su amado.

Justo donde finalizaba el último escalón de subida al proscenio, se habían instalado Iván y la pastora del templo. Ésta última, fingiendo un semblante lleno de dolor, sujetaba en una mano un cayado y en la otra la Biblia abierta de par en par.

— ¡Comienza el juicio en contra de Natalya Arlovskaya! — anunció la religiosa junto al príncipe — Sorprendida por las santas entidades de la Iglesia local en prácticas oscuras, relacionadas con la brujería ¡Con la agravante de haberlas utilizado en contra del un noble, el príncipe del reino, su majestad Iván Braginsky…!

La multitud abucheó a la sentenciada, gritaron insultos, escupieron y aventaron objetos contundentes en su contra. Ella, inmóvil y silenciosa, permaneció cabizbaja, pretendiendo disimular las lágrimas que empaparon sus gélidos ojos azules.

— ¡Sentenciada a muerte el día de ayer por su majestad, el príncipe, en nombre de Dios y la Santa Iglesia ordeno que ésta sierva del mal sufra las consecuencias de haber dado la espalda a nuestro Padre y su hijo el Salvador, y pruebe en carne propia el fuego de Lucifer que hoy en vida y posteriormente en la muerte la abrasarán por toda la eternidad…!

Los soldados se aprontaron a verter una generosa cantidad de combustible en los leños que conformaban la base de la pira, y encender la antorcha con la cual se daría por iniciado el ritual, sosteniéndola muy cerca de la afectada Natalya.

La víctima, de pronto, levantó la vista. Su mirada, encendida en odio, se clavó en la religiosa que había tomado la palabra en su contra. Un grito desgarrador nació desde sus entrañas oprimidas por las sogas que la ataban a la cruz.

— Tú… ¡MALDITA CERDA…!

— ¡Acusada de engañar a nuestro gobernante, y sumirlo en un malicioso embrujo de amor…!

— ¡… ASQUEROSA PERRA DEL DEMONIO…! ¡TÚ ESTABAS DETRÁS DE ESTO…! ¡TÚ DESTRUISTE NUESTRO AMOR…!

— ¡… Te condeno a arder en el infierno, bruja…!

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una detonación de dimensiones medias, semejante al chasqueo de una fogata, pero que rápidamente se extendió hasta transformarse en un crepitante fogón que envolvió a Natalya de pies a cabeza, e incluso se extendió más allá, como deseosa de tocar el cielo.

**Atado a la cruz, el demonio ruge.  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****Antes de que grites tu maldición  
****[La virtud se vuelve vicio.]**

**Castigando su pecaminosa magia  
****[Ahora todas las cosas deben]  
****Liberar estas llamas sagradas  
****[Pues enloqueció, y perdió su camino.]**

Más aún, cuando el príncipe vio a su amada envuelta en fuego, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, y se recogía dolorosamente.

¡Cuánto lo lamentaba!

Natalya, bruja o no, había sido la persona que sin miedo lo había mirado a la cara, e incluso, se había atrevido a besar sin recelos su rostro, sujetar sus manos y dejarse envolver por un amor que, novato y torpe, entregaba por fin un corazón que toda su vida se había visto cubierto en hielo, y escondía en su interior los más fogosos deseos de entregar a cambio de un poco de cariño, todo lo mejor de sí.

Recordaba ese día en que ambos se miraron al pasar, y la mano suave de Natalya sujetó la suya cuando le devolvía el pañuelo que ponía como accesorio en su cabeza. Esa cabecita antes cubierta en sedoso cabello dorado, que fácilmente hallaba cobijo en su pecho cada que ambos cuerpos se estrechaban en un abrazo.

Recordó esos labios tersos y sonrosados que habían dedicado tantas sonrisas sinceras y dulces, tantos besos novatos, tantos tiernos pucheros cuando debían separarse a regañadientes.

Y su voz… ¡Ese dulce manantial que fluía desde esa coqueta boquita, dedicando tantas bellas palabras y tonadas cuando, juntos, recorrían los senderos de los bosques enganchados del brazo!

¡Y tantas cosas más! El delicioso perfume que manaba de su fino cuello, su risa con leves tintes macabros, cada grácil movimiento de sus manos, los ladeos de su cabeza, su pestañeo lento y sensual, o rápido y coqueto según conviniera la situación, su carácter extraño: explosivo ante las amenazas, dócil y generoso en la intimidad.

La multitud seguía clamando por la pronta muerte de Natalya, que detenida por las cuerdas, se retorcía ya casi alcanzaba por el fuego que rodeaba la cruz en que estaba colgada.

**La estupidez de las mentes vacías  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****El sol escarlata de aquella tarde continúa ardiendo  
****["La muerte se cierne sobre nosotros."]**

Allí… no había hechizo alguno…

Había conocido, por primera vez, el amor de verdad…

**Cuando la magia que detiene el tiempo sea olvidada  
****Los momentos felices ya habrán desaparecido.**

Y por su inseguridad, moriría esa misma tarde ante los ojos de cientos de espectadores sedientos de morbo y embriagados de odio.

Natalya profirió un gemido ahogado, y se dejó vencer ante la presión de las lágrimas que se habían agolpado desde un inicio en sus ojos. Rabiosa y agotada, inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, y largo rato permaneció con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo que aún no adquiría los tonos anaranjados del ocaso

**Abrazando la cruz, alzo la vista al cielo azul  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****La voz de mis oraciones ya no se puede oír  
****[Mi dedicación ha pasado al olvido.]**

**Si vas a llamar a éste amor "brujería"  
****[Ahora todas las cosas deben]  
****Liberar estas llamas sagradas  
****[Pues enloqueció, y perdió su camino.]**

— No comprendo… ¡Ya debería haber perecido…!— espetó extrañada la intrusa — A menos que esté usando su magia para alejar el fuego de ella…

— ¡Eso debe ser! — objetó uno de los verdugos — La rociaré a ella con éste líquido inflamable ¡Eso acelerará su muerte!

Más lágrimas escurrieron por los pómulos de la chica, más ésta vez, y ante la mirada asqueada y aterrorizada de la multitud, éstas llevaban un tono granate y una consistencia espesa que revelaron su naturaleza sanguínea.

**Esas lágrimas de sangre, rojas y abrasadoras como estas llamas  
****["¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Arrepiéntete!"]  
****Nunca olvides por qué comenzaron  
****[¡La muerte se cierne sobre nosotros!]**

De pronto, una ventisca cálida sopló desde el Este, y levantó más las llamaradas, atizándolas de tal forma que por unos segundos, un resplandor anaranjado cegó a toda la muchedumbre presente. El sonido de madera quebrándose, las chispas y brasas que salieron disparadas hacia el público, el fuego expandiéndose en toda la extensión diametral fueron el anticipo para una aún más sorprendente revelación, que emergió de entre la negra humareda que antes envolvía a condenada.

La visión de Natalya con tres pares de alas negras a sus espaldas, ya libre de su cruz, impacto de tal forma al gentío que nadie fue capaz de articular palabra. Y tras la emisión de un nuevo y más desgarrador grito, de un carácter que rayaba en lo monstruoso, la bruja levantó el vuelo y rápidamente se alejó en dirección al Oeste.

— ¡Natalya…!

La estela de plumas negras que dejó tras de ella cayó sobre los testigos, como si se tratara de pétalos de una flor deshojada. Uno de ellos fue a parar sobre la palma abierta de la mano derecha de Iván, como el recuerdo de la mujer a la que había sido empujado a despreciar por las oscuras y ocultas intenciones de un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Un tono amargo y despectivo se apropió de la voz del príncipe, quien en un susurro, dijo a la pastora:

— Parece ser que aquí… la bruja es otra.

Apretó la pluma negra contra su pecho, y bajó la mirada preñada en ardientes y cristalinas lágrimas. Dio la espalda a la religiosa, que anonadada por la repentina ofensa de su amor secreto, sólo puso observar cómo se alejaba para encerrarse de vuelta en la soledad de su palacio.

Había traicionado a la mujer que dichosa habría entregado su vida por él si hubiese sido necesario. Y de no ser por la cobardía que le inspiró la confianza infundada por sus supuestos seguidores y protectores, él hubiese sido el hombre que, también dichoso, hubiese perecido por Natalya…

La había perdido. Ella jamás regresaría…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

De forma paralela a fanfic "No es Otro Clásico Cuento de Hadas", quise publicas éste One-Shot inspirado en una de las canciones de Vocaloid que este último tiempo se ha ganado un gran cariño de mi parte

¡La canción está llena de metáforas! Y su trasfondo semi-histórico es realmente muy bueno.

Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué deseé adaptarla a Hetalia en una historia que, tal vez, muchos consideren retorcida y tergiversada?

Por la sencilla razón de que lo sentía necesario.

Estoy ya un poco cansada de ver cómo los escritos de contenido amoroso protagonizados por Rusia y, concurrentemente, personajes originales, retratan a Bielorrusia como una verdadera bruja. Sí, es cierto que estas historias adquieren muchos vuelcos interesantes cuando la pareja principal tiene un detractor tan poderoso y mortal como lo es ésta chica ¡Pero no puedo creer que rayen en la inmadurez del odio injustificado y la ridiculización del personaje, únicamente para elevar más a sus sobrevalorados personajes que caen en la clasificación de "Mary Sue"/"Gary Stu"!

¿Por qué se vuelve tan necesario tener a un antagonista cuyo rol raya en lo despreciable, en contraposición a la creación de personajes cuyas cualidades físicas y psicológicas caen en lo odioso y absurdamente perfecto? ¿O es que acaso ya no brillan suficientes por sí solos, y necesitan, además de ganarse el corazón de medio fandom y ser la revolución hormonal de los personajes masculinos, dejar mal a personajes que de una u otra forma son un "obstáculo" para ellos?

Llámenlo "desquite" o como quieran. Pero aquí tienen a su "bruja" preferida, protagonizando un fanfic que desde hace mucho tiempo había estado deseando escribir, de cierto modo, como una forma de protestar contra un fandom cada vez más sucio, infestado con personajes de carácter "suesco" que van calentando entrepiernas a diestra y siniestra, según el desafortunado de turno que decida su creador.

Para finalizar, declaro: ¡Todo review es bienvenido, y será apropiadamente respondido por su servidora, quien les escribe! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, petición, aclaración o corrección será bien recibido.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
